Tales Untold
by Anony
Summary: Jareth and Sarah romance...


Tales Untold  
Prologue  
  
Sarah looked out the window as she drank her glass of warm milk. It was raining outside and the water drained down the window leaving it blurry to look outside. It really didn't matter. It was 10:00 o'clock at night, and Sarah couldn't sleep well when it rained. She was 25, 10 years from when she had left the Labyrinth. It was to the night exactly, and she thought it ironic that it could be raining as it was those many years ago. She turned around to her laptop and began writing more fairy tales from her head. It was the only thing that had gotten her through college and then her early twenties. Acting in college didn't do any good for her. She had few good parts, nothing that could make her seen by people who would have taken her for a play. Her own mother wouldn't even send a recommendation even though she had asked more than once. She finally wrote a book called Labyrinth. It was taken so well, that a friend of her step mothers Jim Henson, made a movie out of it. Knowing that she was the one who wrote the book, he asked that she would perfect the movie with the way she thought it should look. She gave a few suggestions here and there, but let Jim do most of the imaginative work stating that it wouldn't be his movie other wise. He had paid her a good sum of money, but she only took half of it, and gave the rest to the young Jennifer Connelly who played herself in the movie. The girl was sweet, and had a nice caring way about her. Jenn and Sarah connected immediately even though Sarah hadn't had many friends since she was young. It especially hit when Sarah saw the movie. She was asked to every party that they had for the movie, and was excepted as part of the movie crew. Although she went to some, she stayed away from David Bowie and went pail whenever she saw him. Jim Henson remembered one particular picture they made with the whole crew. Sarah was in the middle in between David and Jennifer. Her face had a plastered smile, but her eyes showed fear...almost terror. At one point David confronted her with why she was always scared around him. Her eyes turned to steel, and her chest puffed up in pride. The only words she said were precise and decisive. "I am not afraid of you." With that she turned around and walked over to the food counter. Ever since then, her eyes were of stability around him, and she didn't bother to avoid him.   
Sarah finished the chapter of the newest book }.{Biting Fairy}.{, and saved it. She brought up solitaire, but every time lightning flashed she cringed and lost concentration until she finally turned it off as well. She sighed and tucked her hand underneath her chin looking at the collection of books she had already written. Her favorites were Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. She didn't know what she was going to do after she ran out of all the characters of the Labyrinth. She had stopped remembering her dreams long ago and didn't have anything to roll off of. A few of the others were: The Bog of Eternal Stench, Sparkling Walls, Green Hedge City, Chillin Firey, and so forth. All having to deal with the Labyrinth. All with red leather and gold engraved letters. She would have liked to believe that it was all a dream, but she new better. She still had the original Labyrinth book covered in blue velvet and tucked away some place where she wouldn't come across it. The words were in her, but never uttered from her lips. Even things like cake made her stomach turn till she couldn't eat anymore.   
She turned off the laptop, listening to the familiar beeps as it closed down. She set it down inside the case, where it would wait for another chapter to be created on its silver screen. She took the glass into the kitchen of her medium sized apartment. She wasn't rich, but wasn't bad off either. Her books made enough money to keep her going. They were well taken all over the world, and had been translated into several different languages. They were called the Labyrinth Series, and had been the top sellers for a long while in the children section. She didn't dumb it down so much that they weren't good enough for ten-year-old children either. Because of that, they were good from ages 3-11 at the most. She sat down in her favorite comfy chair and curled up into a ball to read her favorite book The Perilous Gard. She got so into it, that she didn't see the snow-white owl outside of her window watching her.   



End file.
